benultfandomcom-20200216-history
Snare-oh
Snare-Oh 'is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Thep Khufan from the planet Anur Khufos. Appearance His eyes and the gaps between his bandages glow green. He has a black and gold pharaoh's head-dress. Snare-oh also has black bracers and greaves. Snare-oh wore the Omnitrix symbol on his left shoulder in the original series. In Ultimate Alien, Snare-oh looks the same but is much taller and he wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, 16 year old Snare-oh's head-dress is now black, with two glowing green gaps on either side of it, and a gold rimming at the bottom. His green eyes are now surrounded by crown-like golden spikes, his lower face is wrapped in bandages, and his chin is black with more green gaps on it, and a golden beard-like spine jutting from it. The gaps on his chest are now gone, and his bandages are more ragged, as well as more layers being visible, and being more greyish-brown in color. His upper chest and shoulders are covered by a large collar/wrap-like garment with green and black stripes. He has black-and-gold pads on each shoulder, each one have a green "eye" on them. The tendrils on his back are much shorter. The ties on his "skirt" are replaced by a single bandage. His braces and greaves now have gold rimmings, and now each have two, much larger green gaps on them. He now has an extra "toe" on each of his heels. The Omnitrix symbol is located on a green belt. Powers and Abilities Since he is composed of bandages, he can reshape his body at will. This allows him to split himself apart to dodge attacks and reforming to counter-attack. He can recover from many types of injuries, including being torn into confetti by a large fan, almost instantly. When he was first used, he had trouble figuring out how to use his powers, he has only used the ability to extend his bandages so far. Although he is frail he has some degree of enhanced strength. He also has a surprising amount of speed and agility for his size and all bandages, even enough to scale walls and dodge attacks with relative ease. His composition also allows him to survive in a vacuum. Appearances Ben 10 *'The Return: Used to fight the Yenaldooshi. *'Ken 10': Used to get Kenny out of a vent. Ben 10: Omniverse *'The Frogs of War: Part 1': Used to fight the Incursions Trivia *Snare-oh's old name was Benmummy *Snare-oh is the only alien in the "Halloween Trio" (the others being Frankenstrike and Blitzwolfer ) to be used more than once, briefly reappearing in Ken 10 used by an alternate Ben 10,000. *Snare-oh is the only alien in Myanmar version to be called in his English name. *Snare-oh is the first alien to be added to the Omnitrix, not initially used and thus appears in an episode other than the episode it premiered in. The others are Water Hazard, NRG, Terraspin and Armodrillo. However, they were added to the Ultimatrix. *Derrick J Wyatt confirmed that Snare-oh would be voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson in Omniverse. *Snare-oh's name comes from "snare", meaning to tie up, and the "-oh" is derived from "pharoah", a word for Egyptian royalty. Gallary Snare-oh.png|Snare-oh(OV) 684px-Benmummy.png|Snare-oh(OS) 185px-Futurebenmummy.jpg|future snare-oh Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Alien Heroes Category:Halloween Omnitrix Aliens Category:Anur System Category:Anurkhufos Category:Anur khufos Category:Anur transyl Category:Super-x Category:Milky Way Galaxy Aliens